dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YoshiRocker13/Dick Figures: The Movie Review
It's been a very long time since I reviewed Dick Figures Seasons 1-5, but it wasn't so long since I actually did a review (that being Ionix's Dick Sticks Season) so now I'm going to talk about the Dick Figures feature length film. Dick Figures has had a long history on YouTube and has become one of the most greatest animated web series of all time. But how does the series' feature length film hold up? Let's dive into the film and find out. The movie tells the story of two best friends named Blue (voiced by Zack Keller) and Red (voiced by Ed Skudder), who both must embark on a journey to find the 3 pieces of The Great Sword of Destiny, and bring it back so Blue can get his girlfriend, Pink (voiced by Shea Logsdon) a present for her birthday, while the two also learn more about their friendship, leading to the two becoming the worst enemies. For one, I admire the friendship between Red and Blue in this movie, it has a very strong heart for its moments and the big twist towards the middle of the film was a very big twist and will keep you wondering what will happen next, but the rest of the story elements are very confusing. For example, The Raccoon appears in Kintergarden, but appears to be 10,000 years old. Could the Raccoon in Kintergarden be Raccoon's son? But then there's the villain's plot of avenging everyone in the world, but turns out to be a giant octopus named Ocho Muerte, but how can he actually be Ocho Muerte when they both appeared at the same time during the Japan scene? And how did Broseph come back to life when he died as a kid? This works fine in the show, but wouldn't work well in the film. Another positive is that, the movie right away introduces you into the Dick Figures universe as if you've never seen it before. The animation while better than the web series, does have its fair share of errors, but still looks interesting. The music definitely takes a big one for me, because it's very true to the Dick Figures formula of having various types of genres fitting in with various scenes, and works very well. How are the characters? Well, Blue is a very enjoyable character, while being often generic, is a great lead in the movie. Lord Tourettes is very funny with the craziness he possesses, side characters like Pink, Raccoon, Broseph, and Stacy also have good moments, Lord Takagami is a pretty funny villain, but the character Red is the one I have a lot of problems with. While Red does get a lot of great funny moments, a lot of times he's very unlikeable, especially towards Blue. The things Red does to Blue to make him so down makes Red a very unlikeable character, and sometimes the jokes he makes are very bland and don't have interest. I mean, I know Red's going to learn his lesson in the end, but throughout this movie, he's just being a bastard to his friends. Overall, Dick Figures: The Movie I wouldn't call a really great film, but I still do like the film, not as much as when I was younger, but I still do like it. 6 out of 10 Category:Blog posts